limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Marine Regiment
The 7th Marine Regiment, known as the "Magnificent 7th" is aStarfleet Marine Corps infantry regiment assigned to the Lima Fleet Marine . The 8th is the original Lima Fleet Marine Regiment, and is currently assigned to the 2nd Marine Division. HISTORY The current unit known as the 7th Marine Regiment traces it's lineage back to the 7th Marine Regiment of the United States Marine Corps, which was active sporadically from 1917-1947, and then permanently active from 1950 until the end of the third world war. The 7th Marines of the USMC Fought in many of the greatest battles of World War II, Korea and Vietnam. In 2360, in keeping with a new trend of reestablishing historical Marine Units, the 7th Marine Regiment was formed at Starfleet Marine Corps Base Twentynine Palms, California (Also the historic home of the Magnificent 7th.) The 7th Marines fought as part of the 1st Marine Division during the Dominion War, including combat landings and at Betazed, Chin'Toka, and Cardassia. The Regiment as a whole was awarded a Presidential Unit Citation for actions on Betazed, and all of it's companies distinguished themselves in battle. BANOR WAR in September of 2387, the 7th Marines, as part of a Combined Marine Space-Ground Task Force, participated in Operation Golden Saber. The Marines made landfall early on the first day of the campaign, after Federation and Valderan Starships cleared the space around the target planet. The Marines then formed with 2 divisions of local militia to defeat 75,000 Banor soldiers on the ground. The first two days of hard fighting brought much success to the Marines and their allies. On the third day, the Banor attacked in force, springing a double envelopment on the outnumbered force. the Militia units quickly broke off their engagement and ran to the rear. The Marines, however, stood their ground and were surrounded. A coordinated effort by Banor warships effectively took the USS Fearless and her Valderan Destroyer escorts out of the equation by forcing them away from the planet, rendering them unable to provide effective Surface Fire Support. The Marines held on for several hours before the Militia regrouped and launched a counter-attack. Realising that the Militia had returned to their aid, Colonel Westover launched an offensive of his own. Breakout and Route The Marines assaulted an area of the Banor lines being weakened by Militia assaults. The Colonel ordered every Marine on the line, including cooks and clerks. The Banor troops were caught off guard by the sudden attack by the Marines. Siezing the initiative, Westover ordered bayonets fixed, and drew his sword (A weapon given to him by a Valderan General after a recent campaign) and led the charge from the front. As if on cue, the Fearless returned at the critical moment. General Praxis Hardfighter quickly recognised the situation on the ground, and ordered Fearless to lay down heavy fire to cover the attacking Marines and Militia. In short order, the three Valderan Destroyers joined in the effort, keeping the Banor from reinforcing the assaulted portions of their lines. The Marine Bayonet charge was successful in driving a hole through the Banor lines. As the Marines poured through, the Militia stepped in and provided cover for their embattled comrades. Pushing from the far side of the salient, the 2nd Militia Division forced a breakthrough, and pursued half the Banor force to the south, and pinned them against a river. The First division, along with the Marines, forced the other half of the Banor force northward, right into four recently landed Valderan Marine divisions. ORDER OF BATTLE Below is the units assigned to the 7th Marines. Commanding Officers, if available, are listed. 7th Marine Regiment Col. Thomas Westover, Commanding *Headquarters and Headquarters Co. 1st Battalion, 7th Marines OPEN *Alpha Company *Bravo Company *Charlie Company *Delta Company *Headquarters Company 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines OPEN *Echo Company *Foxtrot Company *Golf Company *Hotel Company *Headquarters Company 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines OPEN *India Company *Kilo Company *Lima Company *Mike Company *Headquarters Company BATTLES AND WARS World War II *Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of Peleliu *Battle of Okinawa Korean War *Battle of Inchon *Battle of Chosin Reservoir Vietnam Deployed 1965-1973 Gulf War *Liberation of Kuwait Somolia *UN Peacekeeping efforts War On Terrorism Iraq *Basrah *Baghdad World War III *Amphibious assault on Iran *First and Second Battles of Toshkent (Uzbekistan) *Battle of Sophia (Bulgaria) Dominion War *Betazed *Chin'Toka *Cardassia Prime Category:Ships